


Ginny and Luna's sleepover

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fetish, Girl/Girl, Kink, Kinky, Piss, Piss Fetish, Piss Play, Smut, Underage Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny invites Luna over for the summer and Luna comes up with this contest to see who can hold in their pee longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes*

"Are you coming to bed yet Luna?" 12 year old Ginny asked her best friend. Ginny had asked her mother if she could have a friend stay over for the summer. It wasn't a surprise that she agreed to it. Mrs. Weasley loved to meet her children's friends.

"Soon." Luna answered softly putting on her night dress.

Ginny crawled on to her bed as she watch Luna pull on her pajamas. She smiled and sat on her knees.  
"Hurry up Luna, my mums gonna get mad if we're not in bed."  
Luna smiled at Ginny. "It's fine Gin, it's 11pm, wouldn't she be in bed already?"  
Ginny thought for a moment then nodded.  
Luna giggled and sat right in front of Ginny. "Wanna play a game?"  
"Sure, what is it?"

"We're going to drink as much water as we can and then see who can hold it in all night." Luna said with a small grinned.

Ginny frowned. "That doesn't sound very fun."

"It'll be like a contest. I'll be right back." Luna jumped off of the bed and adventured downstairs quietly. She grabbed big glasses of water.

Ginny looked down at her bed. She already needed to go to the bathroom. This wasn't going to turn out so well.

Luna soon came back up with the glasses of water. She handed one to Ginny as she sat back on the bed.

"Go on, drink." Luna told Ginny as she started to down her water.

Ginny bit her lip before putting the glass to her lips and slowly staffed to gulp it down. She was already feeling pressure on her bladder.

Luna soon had downed the whole glass of water and placed it on the table beside the bed. She gave Ginny a smile.

Ginny sooner finished her glass and placed it beside Luna's. "now what?"

"We wait. And while we wait we can play truth or dare!" Luna giggled.

Ginny nodded and switched to sitting crisscross.

"Okay, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ginny answered.

"Kiss me." Luna said, smirking.

Ginny blushed. "L-Luna..." 

"Come on Ginny!" Luna grabbed Ginny's wrists and pulled her closer.

Ginny's face turned red and she fell right on top of Luna. Luna giggled and her cheeks turned a little pink.  
"Kiss me..." Luna breathed and moved her lips closer to Ginny's.

Ginny slowly pressed her lips to Luna's. Luna let out a small whimper.   
Their lips started to move in sync with each other.

Ginny moved her hands to Luna's hair. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She really did like Luna a lot and she just assumed that Luna liked her too since she wanted to kiss her.

Ginny let out a little moan as Luna slipped her tongue into her mouth. They moved their tongues together.  
Luna's hands gripped Ginny's waist.

By one a couple of minutes had past and the two girls were still making out. Ginny had started to move her hips against Luna's making her bladder hurt even more but she didn't care.

Luna moaned which gave Ginny goosebumps.  
The girls began to breath heavily, starting to grind harder and faster.

Ginny removed her mouth from Luna's.  
"L-Luna...I have to pee..." She breathed.

"No..you're not going anywhere." Luna grinned and pulled Ginny's body as close as she could to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny couldn't hold it anymore. She lost.

Ginny moaned and tried to get out of Luna's grip. For a 12 year old, Lima was pretty strong.

Luna started to nip and suck at the redheads neck, causing Ginny to shake. "L-Luna..." She could feel her bladder slowly leaking.

Ginny was doing everything she could to stop herself for peeing herself on to her friend. She was moving her hip against Luna's which seemed to help a little.

Luna moaned, leaving marks on the girls neck. Ginny's face was red. Luna's hands started to lift up Ginny's nightdress. The redhead groaned as she started to feel pee leak through her underwear. She whimpered.

Luna grinned, pushing her hips up to Ginny's, grinding against her. This caused Ginny's bladder to burst. Her eyes closed tightly and she whimpered.

Ginny just leaking all over Luna's crotch. Luna moaned in pleasure at this, rubbing her hips harder against Ginny's. Her piss getting all over the both of them. 

Luna giggled, "you lose." She smirked, Ginny getting off of her friend, embarrassed. The blonde rubbed the piss all over her body, she was pretty much rolling in the wet spot on the bed.

"Luna...t-that's weird..." Ginny whimpered, aroused.

The blonde didn't listen, she just started to rub her pussy through her soak underwear. "Ginny...can I pee on you?" The girl asked.

"W-what?" Ginny flushed, her own hand rubbing herself, not really knowing what she was doing.

"I wanna pee on you." Luna sat and pulled off her underwear, showing off her smooth cunt. She pushed Ginny down.

Ginny moaned a little, rubbing her clit. "O-okay.."

Luna grinned, hovering above Ginny. She spread her pussy lips and started to pee on the redhead chest. 

The redhead arched her back and rubbed her chest as the loss came and hit it. Luna moved up and down, getting her whole nightdress up. She even got it into her hair.

Ginny didn't know why but this felt so good and once Luna was done she pushed her on to her back. "I still have more pee.." She whispered, pulling off her soaked underwear. 

She started to let out more piss, getting it all over Luna's dry dress. Her goal was to soak it. 

Luna moaned and rubbed her pussy. "Pee on my pussy." She begged. Ginny smirked and did as Luna wanted. She let the last of her piss empty on Luna's smooth pussy.

Luna grabbed Ginny and pulled her close. The two girls started to grind shading each other, breathing heavily.

The young girls soon came to an orgasm, letting out the last of their piss.

"I still won..." Luna panted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes


End file.
